


Tonight

by chryslucienne



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meeting, Flirting, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: “Tapi aku tidak bakal senang jika malam ini hanya nongkrong-nongkrong tanpa ada yang membawaku pulang.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakternya milikku, termasuk ceritanya juga.
> 
> Dibuat untuk bersenang-senang hahaha.
> 
> Enjoy :) 
> 
>  
> 
> ps.  
> Ya know, aku hanya belum kepikiran nama pria yang menggoda Miki jadi biarkan saja dia begitu.

Miki membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke meja bar mengilap di depannya. Ia mengutuki hujan deras yang turun di luar setelah berdandan lucu demi mencari teman kencan malam ini. Hanya segelintir orang yang datang ke bar dan kebanyakan adalah orang-orang lama yang bisa digolongkan sebagai _starter pack_ teman kencan bagi pendatang.

Pemuda dua puluh tahunan itu sudah menghabiskan dua gelas jus jeruk— pantang bagi Miki untuk minum jika tidak ada teman ngobrol— ketika seseorang mendadak menggeret kursi di sampingnya. Miki tak mau repot mengangkat wajahnya karena sudah mengenal siapa orang tersebut dari aroma parfumnya. Saito Midori, primadona dari bar ini— masih sendiri. Ia memiliki wajah imut, kulit bersih rambut hitam berkilau sebahu, senyumnya menawan dan bisa membuat para pria tampan berlutut seperti pelayan.

“Kau tidak akan dapat teman kencan jika menyembunyikan wajahmu seperti itu.”

“Tidak ada yang bakal datang juga di cuaca seperti ini.”

Miki menggulingkan kepala hingga kini menatap Midori yang tengah mengikir kukunya. Pemuda itu sudah memendekkan kuku dan mengikir di rumah tadi. Untuk jaga-jaga agar lubang pantatnya tidak luka jika disuruh melumasi sendiri atau tidak menyakiti punggung partnernya nanti.

“Jangan pesimis, siapa tahu nanti ada yang mampir karena kehujanan.” Midori menatap tangan kirinya yang sudah rapi. “Mau kupesankan sesuatu?”

“Susu Kahlua?” Miki mengangkat kepalanya, merapikan poni kemerah-merahannya yang mulai mencucuk mata karena salah posisi. “Hatiku sedang kosong jadi tidak mau minum yang pahit.”

Midori mencibir, namun tetap memesankannya juga pada bartender yang bertugas. Miki masih merapikan rambutnya, menyisir helai-helai ikal pendek berwarna cokelat kemerahan itu dari dahinya dengan bantuan jemari dan cermin yang dipinjam dari Midori. Ia mengerut, membuat bintik-bintik matahari di hidungnya mengumpul. Beberapa bekas kerut terlihat di kulit wajahnya yang merona.

“Aku kelihatan seperti penjudi yang kalah taruhan.”

Pria cantik di sampingnya tergelak. “Itu karena kau menempelkan wajahmu ke meja. Bersenang-senanglah sedikit.”

“Tapi aku tidak bakal senang jika malam ini hanya nongkrong-nongkrong tanpa ada yang membawaku pulang.”

Midori menyesap martini yang barusan diberikan sang bartender. “Kau sebegitu inginnya ditiduri?”

“Bukan!” Miki tersenyum sambil menerima susu kahlua miliknya. “Aku tidak bawa payung dan pulang sendirian di cuaca begini tidak enak sekali. Minimal ada teman jalan begitu biar tidak seram-seram amat.”

“Oh, nanti bisa kutemani.”

“Mana ada!” Pemuda itu menyeruput minumannya dengan gusar. “Midori- _san_ pasti sudah dibawa pulang duluan sebelum aku pulang.”

Si bintik lucu itu kembali menjatuhkan wajahnya ke meja bar, mengirup bau pelitur yang sesungguhnya tidak enak tapi tidak bisa dihindari karena hidungnya menempel di sana. Kerincing pintu sepertinya sudah tidak menarik perhatian pemuda itu karena yang ada di kepalanya hanya uangnya mungkin bakal melayang karena naik taksi. Cuaca buruk itu sialan. Mana ia malah memakai celana pendek lagi. Kalau kardigannya dipakai menutupi lutut nanti punggungnya bakal dingin.

“Hai.”

Miki membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam. _Apa-apaan ini, ia tidak mau berada di tengah-tengah arena saling goda antara Midori dan seseorang yang baru datang ini. Duh, mana suara beratnya seksi lagi._

“Halo, kau sakit?”

Pemuda itu menggulingkan wajahnya ke arah suara dan nyaris terjungkal dari kursi setelahnya. Ia setengah mengutuki kenapa Midori tak memberi tahunya bahwa ada pria tampan yang setengah basah sedang duduk di sampingnya. Betul-betul di sebelahnya tanpa jarak satu kursi seperti yang dilakukan Midori— lupakan tas kosmetik mengilap yang jadi pemisah, Miki agak pusing dengan motif macannya.

Astaga, coba lihat bagaimana kemeja pas badan itu membalut tubuhnya yang kekar. Rahang tegasnya—  Miki bersumpah bisa menjilatinya semalaman tanpa berhenti — beberapa tindikan di telinga dan satu yang mengilat di bawah bibir. Aw, lalu rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan karena terkena hujan. Sepertinya efek gel rambutnya sedikit meluntur.

“Anda bicara denganku?”

“Tentu.” Miki merasa kakinya berubah menjadi jeli ketika pria itu menyugar rambutnya yang lembab sambil tersenyum. “Kau terlihat lemas.”

“Ha ha.” Pemuda itu tertawa canggung. “Aku hanya meratapi cuaca buruk.”

“Benarkah?” Pria itu menerima satu gelas tinggi berisi cairan hitam—yang Miki bahkan tidak tahu kapan dipesan. “Aku justru bersyukur karena cuaca buruk hari ini.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena mungkin . . .” Pria itu menunduk, tepat di atas telinga Miki. “Aku bisa membawamu pulang malam ini.”

 

 

23.20

05.01.17


End file.
